


【灵洋】恋爱初体验（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【灵洋】恋爱初体验（pwp）

他们是在地铁上相遇的。

 

那时候李英超才刚分化成为Alpha后没多久，身上穿着校服，但是身上独属Alpha的气场十足，那时还未尝过性爱的味道，颇有些初生牛犊不怕虎的架势。

 

怎么会分化成Alpha呢，李英超家里人至今没想通这点，小孩长了一张精致的娃娃脸，怎么看都该是软糯糯的omega吧，偏偏是个纯正的Alpha，信息素是安静的檀木香。

 

李英超好像还挺满意的，他不喜欢被命运支配的感觉，例如当一个依赖他人的omega，那不行的，他有能力也有本事去保护别人，他并不想在谁的羽翼下被拥护，他想要个omega，他在寻找猎物。

 

那个人就挺不错的。李英超又往那个方向看了看，这是今晚第无数次盯那个男人了。这也是捕猎这么多天以来，李英超唯一看入眼了的人。

 

还没入冬的秋天，昼夜温差很大，黄昏后气候转凉，偶尔还会刮起很大的风。

那个男人穿的很暖和，灰色的羊毛衫看起来很御寒，两只手缩进袖子里面，李英超想，那双手一定棱角分明，非常漂亮。男人年纪应该比他大不少，鼻梁上架着一副金色框眼镜，齐刘海的发型，碎发有点儿挡眼睛，但丝毫不影响李英超观察他立体的五官，男人正靠在地铁的窗户上小憩，像一只猫咪般的乖顺。

嘴巴是桃红色的，唇形也是李英超喜欢的那种，他不禁想象着男人的嘴巴塞进去很粗的某样东西，一定要都塞进去，让他连两颗卵蛋都舔个遍。

他会是什么反应呢？用藏在袖子里的猫爪挠他吗，然后眼镜框都被晃的往一边歪斜。

夜晚的地铁上没多少人了，过了两站后，这节车厢已经只剩下李英超和那只猫咪。男人还在打瞌睡，应该是已经坐过了站。李英超走过去，站在男人的身前，然后居高临下的看着他。

看起来是很高的男人，从肩宽就能看出来，如果是他是个Alpha怎么办？那倒也不可惜，肏一个Alpha对他来说更刺激，只是有些棘手罢了。但如果他是一个omega，今晚一定是逃不掉这顿操了。

李英超闻见他身上的信息素味，很淡很少，像是水果味，但一时间却说不上来，好像是荔枝味儿的。如果他是一个Alpha，应该不会是这么温和的味道。

把他毛衣的领子拉开一点，果真在他后颈处看见一张属于Omega的抑制贴。

李英超很满意，俯身去亲吻他，起初是由浅入深的尝试，最后释放出自己的信息素味道，直接把舌头顶开男人的牙齿，单方面的与他舌吻。

李振洋醒来的时候已经懵了，还以为还在做梦，不然他怎么会被一个穿校服的小屁孩强吻，而且这个小男孩竟然还是个Alpha。受信息素的影响，李振洋身体已经有些软了，他不安的去碰自己后颈的抑制贴，但是那里只有光滑的肌肤，什么也没有。

“你干什么...唔...放开。”

“醒了？”李英超笑的很开心，抚摸了一下他红透了的耳垂，然后胯下使力顶了顶，用下体去撞了一下李振洋的脸。

“你想干什么，我的抑制贴去哪里了。”李振洋被那东西打的脸有点疼，好硬好烫，他作为一个omega，对面站着一个虎视眈眈的Alpha，尽管那人力气一定抵不过自己，但架不住生理的自然反应。心里不免慌乱，这个场面他是难逃脱了。

“要那玩意儿有什么用，哥哥这么香还是把味道放出来好闻点儿，我想干什么你不知道吗，我想干你啊哥哥。”

“你...你也知道我比你大啊，你毛都没长齐的小孩在这里胡说什么。”

“毛长没长齐，哥哥看看不就知道了。”小Alpha冷哼一声，上手把自己的裤带解开，边说边脱掉自己的校裤，小帐篷支的老高。

李振洋暗暗咂舌，现在小孩发育都这么好了吗，隔着内裤都能看出来那里有多大一包，他正躲闪着李英超的眼神，下一秒就被李英超摁住了后脑勺。

小Alpha把他的脑袋摁到自己胯下，然后慢条斯理的把内裤一点点脱掉，露出自己硬的泛紫的性器，性器的周围是很浓密的毛发。

“哥哥看看我毛长得够不够齐。”

“哥哥舔舔我的鸡巴好不好，你看它很喜欢你呢，看见你就硬成这样了。”

李英超的阴茎微微有些弯曲的弧度，像一根烧红的铁棒，李振洋大概是真的想尝尝，竟然听话的张开了嘴巴。

先是试探性的含住了巨大的龟头，然后像吃棒冰一样反复的舔，舌头扫过性器的马眼，李英超爽的叹息一声。

“真棒，再含深一点好不好？唔...呼...真乖，是不是很好吃？”

李振洋像一只家养的猫咪，对主人的指令唯命是从。把李英超的性器舔了个遍，Alpha过分的把卵蛋都塞进他的嘴里，最后把柱身直直插入李振洋的喉咙。

中途抽插的过程中，李英超说自己站的累了，于是坐在位子上，让李振洋跪下给他口。李振洋跪的标准，身子都低下来很多，臀部翘的老高，仔仔细细的含吃他的肉棒。

李振洋吞吃的频率速度渐渐提高，李英超也开始顶胯往他嘴里操，精液喷射出来的时候，李振洋想退出去，李英超不让，抵住他的后脑勺把精子往他嘴巴里面射。嘴角溢出来的也没有浪费，全部被舔了进去。

李英超捅进去的时候李振洋呻吟声特别娇气，带着屈辱和不甘，可是下一秒李英超往他的敏感点上面捅，大开大合的往死里操，他便小声讨饶，让李英超轻一点。omega后穴湿透了，像沙漠里遇到的泉眼，里面又热又紧，李英超第一次尝到性爱的滋味，没有技巧，只知道一味的往深处捅，爽的头皮发麻。

“给我放松点儿，不然我等会射进去就让你怀宝宝了。”

“哈...不，不要怀宝宝...哼...啊...快一点...快...”李振洋被怀宝宝的话吓到，再也不敢故意缩紧后穴折腾李英超，小Alpha越凿越深，他不禁高潮迭起一次又一次。

“啊....啊！啊！我要死掉了...哈”李振洋被操的合不拢嘴巴，口水都流到下颚线，下身都是李英超射出来的精子，整个人淫荡不堪。

“哥哥，这下知道，我的毛到底长齐了没呢？”

 

-

李英超后来快高考，没有机会再去专乘地铁狩猎了，那晚的男人他再也没见过，当初两人都没有留下过联系方式，直到那天。

妈妈说给他找了一个家教，说没考上大学就永远别出去玩了。

他推开自己房间的门见家教老师正在拿起他的校服看，李英超不喜欢别人碰自己的东西，正要发火，结果看他转过头来，灰色的羊毛衣换成了单薄的帽衫，鼻梁上还是架着一副金丝框眼镜。

 

噢，原来是他的猫咪回来找他了啊。

 

END.


End file.
